Love's New Direction
by Dead Life
Summary: AlannaDaine, yes, NO FLAMES! RWC ficlet on the 'Dove. Daine doesn't think she loves Numair anymore, instead her heart changes directions... CC please! R


Love's New Direction  
  
Daine walked through the stable, avoiding the nips of hungry ponies. She slid into Cloud's stall, and grabbed a curry comb to start brushing the dirt out of her pony's grey fur. Daine had tied her hair back today, keeping her smoky brown locks from falling in front of her eyes. Cloud was not in the mood to be bothered, and stomped her hoof in disapproval. Daine scowled. "Cloud, you're filthy. If you want me to leave you alone, don't roll in mud puddles right after it stopped raining." She told her horse. There was a pause, and then Daine spoke again. "It's winter Cloud, there's no need for mud." She said. A person who did not know Daine well would have thought her a bit foggy in the head, but for her it was normal. Daine heard footsteps behind her, and turned around to take a look. She saw the King's Champion, Alanna, stand in front of her.  
"Jon needs to see you and Numair. Have any idea of where your husband could be?" She asked.  
"I think he's in the library. Why does Jon need to see us?" Daine asked. Alanna made a face.  
"I believe it's because of the Stormwings up north." Alanna said. "Anyway, we need to get going. I'm not so sure if Jon's patience is intact today." She said, and Daine smiled. Daine quickly put the curry comb down, and turned to Cloud.  
"You got lucky." She said, and then turned around to catch up with Alanna who had already headed out for the palace. The two of them walked in an odd type of silence, which was unusual for the two of them. They were good friends, and usually spent short walks like this talking. Today, the mood seemed stiff, unnatural. Daine looked up at Alanna, and gazed into her purple eyes, almost as if she were entranced. Alanna seemed to notice this, and Daine quickly turned her head to stare emptily out in front of her. Alanna was the first to speak out of the two of them.  
"Your hair looks nice tied back," she said. It was a lousy conversation starter, but it worked none the less.  
"It would always get in the way. So I decided to tie it back." Daine said. Alanna nodded in agreement.  
"Hair's a troubling thing, isn't it?" She said. "Especially on windy days." Their talk seemed to be going no where. And it did. The two sunk back into silence, and arrived soon at the library. Daine stole another look at Alanna, admiring her copper red hair. When they opened the door, the large room was empty. Daine sighed.  
"Alanna, can I talk to you?" she asked. "Just, I need some advice..." she trailed off.  
"Just as long as it's quick. I don't think Jon would be happy with us coming an hour late." She said with a smile. Daine didn't smile back. She seemed incredibly hesitant on talking with Alanna about what ever was going on.  
"I... I don't think I love Numair any more." She said finally. Alanna looked at her, shocked. "I love... some one else now, but I don't want to tell him" Daine admitted. Alanna was silent for a bit, then spoke up.  
"Who... who is it that you love now?" She asked, almost afraid to here the answer. Daine didn't answer. "Love's... love's an odd thing. It turns it's direction on us, just when we think we're settled down for good." She said awkwardly. They stood in silence for about a minute.  
"Let's see if we can find Numair." Daine said suddenly, and she walked out the door, ignoring the words screaming at her in her head. Tell her! Tell her! They said. But Daine just kept walking on. Alanna watched Daine leave, and whispered to herself.  
"I love someone else now, too." She caught up with Daine, and they remained in silence as they walked up to Numair's room. "I'll tell Jon you're coming, OK?" Alanna said.  
"That's fine. Just... tell him we may be a little late." Daine said. Alanna gave her a worried glance, but also nodded and walked away. Daine stood in front of the door, starring at the nameplate above it. She then grasped the cold knob, and turned it slowly. Numair looked up when he heard the door open, and smiled when he saw Daine, who he thought loved him. "Um, Jon wants to see us." She told Numair. And quickly, in his ear, she whispered, "I... I don't love you anymore. Just.... A friend." She said, and quickly ran out of the room not wanting to see his reaction. Daine kept on running, all the way into the room where Jon was waiting for them. She opened the door, which creaked loudly. She walked into the room stiffly, and stood next to Alanna who was also there, to Daine's surprise. She was happy, though. She didn't have to stand next to Numair. Daine had a feeling she would have to stay out of his way for a while. Jon smiled at Daine, unaware of the trouble she had just caused upon herself. Then, Numair walked into the room. His face was solemn, and unemotional. Daine avoided looking at him, and from having eye contact with him. She wouldn't be able to bear it.  
"Thank you for coming, Alanna, Daine, Numair. I need to send you all to help out with Stormwing raids near the Scanran border. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Is that fine with all of you?" Stiff nods. Jon noticed something was up when they didn't protest, but he decided with these three, it was best he stayed out of it. "You are dismissed." He said as cheerfully as he could, also trying to mask his suspicion, though it didn't work. Numair was the first to leave, then Alanna, and Daine trailed far behind. Daine went to her room, looking up at her name plate. She almost had moved in with Numair... good thing she hadn't yet. Daine walked into her room, and sat on her bed. Kitten, the dragon, was taking a nap on the bed. Daine chuckled.  
"Kit, you're just like a cat. Always sleeping," Daine said jokingly. She started to pack her clothes as the sun set. She set her bag beside the bed, and crawled in. The moon was full, blanketing the bed Daine slept in. The voice in the back of her mind returned as she started to drift into a dream. You should tell her.  
The sun's rays fell across Daine's face, waking her up. Daine stretched, and then fell back into her bed. "I don't want to get up," she said sleepily. She lifted herself out of bed. She walked over to the window, and looked outside. She had a nice view of the garden in her room.  
Hey! You, wing-brother! A voice called out to her. Daine looked out the window. It seemed to be coming from a... bush? Daine was still very tired.  
"Who calls out to me?" She said out loud.  
Me! In the bush! My wing is broken, and I can not fly. Would you help me? It said again. Daine then realized it was a bird that was calling out to her. She quickly got dressed, and ran down the hall ways. On her way there, Daine saw Numair. She scowled at him, standing their smiling like nothing happened. He obviously didn't love me, she thought to herself. She pushed open the wooden doors, and stepped out into the clear, spring air. Daine called out to the bird, and it called back with its location. Daine ran over to a tiny bush, and lifted out of it's leaves a small mocking bird. Daine concentrated on the bird's wound. The bone was cracked, and there was no infection. She quickly healed the broken bone, and then she closed the skin. When she opened her eyes, the bird was gone. Thank you! It said. Daine smiled. She started to walk back inside, when she bumped into Alanna.  
"What are you doing here, we are supposed to be gone by now!" She said.  
"Sorry, Alanna. A bird had broken its wing, and you know I couldn't let it stay that way!" Daine said. Alanna smiled.  
"It's Ok. Just hurry up, I hope we can leave in a half hour. Fine by you?" She asked. Daine nodded, and ran back inside. Daine made sure to avoid Numair at all costs, but she knew on the trip it would be hard. She grabbed her bag which she had packed, and then ran to the stables to saddle Cloud up. In her haste to get to the stable, Daine bumped right into Numair. No! She thought to herself.  
"Sorry," she mumbled, and walked on, though Numair stopped her.  
"It's OK, Daine, I understand." He told her. Daine smiled.  
"Friends, then?" She asked. Numair nodded, and Daine smiled.  
"I thought that... you wouldn't forgive me." She told him.  
"Maybe our love was... more of silliness, destined to never be real." He said. "We can continue on as we have, and we must." Numair said. "It's pointless to fret over something when you have a whole life of opportunities ahead of you." Daine smiled at this.  
"Well, I have to hurry now. I'm making us late!" She said, and did. She walked into the stables, and was surprised to see Alanna standing there. See? You have so many opportunities to tell her. The voices pestered her again. But this time, Daine knew she had to. How could she just hide something like this? "Alanna," Daine began, "there's something I must tell you." Daine said.  
"What's that?" Alanna asked curiously.  
"I... I love you. I stopped loving Numair quite some time back, when... my love changed its direction to you." Daine said. Her stomach twisted, and Daine prepared for Alanna's reply. But it didn't come for a while. Alanna just looked at her sadly.  
"Well, you need to get going." She said quickly. Alanna turned around, hoping Daine wouldn't notice her face was red. Daine saddled Cloud slowly. Soon after, they set out. The ride was in silence, that is, until they had to set up camp. Alanna and Daine would sleep in one tent, Numair in another. Alanna walked over to Daine.  
"I love you, too." She said quietly, and then walked back to start a fire. Daine smiled to herself. Life was, well, perfect.  
Daine went out hunting. She got a plump rabbit, and she then cooked it. Their supper was silent, the only thing you could hear was the three chewing on food.  
"I think it's time we get some sleep." Numair said.  
"Good idea." Alanna said, and got up. Daine followed her into the tent. Numair got up slowly, and walked to his alone. Daine sat down on her bed roll. Just as they had planned, it started to pour outside. Daine smiled as she saw Alanna come in.  
"How long have you... loved me?" Daine asked.  
"For about a year." Alanna admitted.  
"What are you going to do about George...?" Daine asked. "I don't think he will be as forgiving as Numair." Daine said.  
"I don't think so, either." Alanna admitted. "But, there is nothing I can do about it. I love you, what am I going to do about it?" Alanna said.  
"It's odd.... How our lives ended up like this." Daine said with a sigh. She sat closely next to Alanna. "I love everything about you, Alanna." She said. Alanna hugged Daine close with one arm, and then looked down at her. They paused like that, looking into each others' eyes, for a while, and then they leaned close together. The gap was so small, and Daine closed it in a kiss. Alanna put her arms around Daine's neck. They stopped for air, then returned to their kiss. They eventually went to sleep, but not before they were happy with each other.  
The morning came quickly, right at sun rise. They got up and started out on the road again. Numair went in the front, and Alanna and Daine rode next to each other.  
"No matter what, we CAN'T tell Numair about this one," Daine whispered to Alanna. Alanna smiled, though.  
"I could just imagine his reaction." Alanna said. Daine smiled and imagined it, too.  
"We shouldn't be joking about it, we would be trees if he found out!" Daine said. The rest of the ride went by like this, whispering to each other and Numair silently leading them on. They reached the village sooner then they expected. They came, also, just in time.  
"STORM WINGS!!!" They heard someone yell in the distance as they rode into town. People panicked every where, running away. Daine grabbed her bow, and Alanna got her sword. They were in the village square, wide open. A talon swooped down over Daine, but missed. Daine aimed at its chest, and the arrow flew swiftly into her target. Alanna managed to cut one's head off that flew a little too low. Numair also blasted some with his magic. They were down to two after a while, or so they thought. Daine turned around, and froze when she saw a Stormwing swoop behind Alanna. "WATCH OUT!!" Daine cried, but it was too late. The Stormwing ran its claws through Alanna's back. Daine quickly finished the last two, then ran to Alanna's side. "No!" She said through tears. "Not now!" She said, holding Alanna's hand. Alanna was going to die, it was inevitable.  
In her last breath, Alanna managed to say, "I...love...you..." She said. Daine felt her body weaken, and her hand fell to the ground. Daine cried over Alanna's lifeless body. Numair came over, and put his hand on Daine's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Daine..." he said. Daine ripped his hand off her shoulder.  
"Don't!" She cried. "I don't care about you anymore." 


End file.
